Guardian Angel
by baozibaobei
Summary: "Jika nanti kau menjadi guardian angel, apa kau akan menjagaku?" "Tentu saja aku akan menjagamu." "Janji?" "Uhm..." HUNKAI for HunKai Sweet Couple Event. The second published ff(?)
1. Chapter 1

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**ff pertama untuk hunkai sweet couple event akhirnya publish! Semoga banyak yang suka. Meskipun chapter ini pendek aku harap kalian tetap mau membacanya.**_

_**Judulnya mungkin pasaran, tapi aku harap ceritanya gak pasaran. **_

_**Aku selalu menerima kritik.**_

_**Selamat membaca.  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sehun, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang _guardian angel_?"

"_Guardian angel_?"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, dia tidak mengerti apa yang membuat kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba menanyakan hal yang bersifat fiktif padanya.

Melihat anggukan kepala kekasihnya, Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap langit membuatnya terlihat seperti sedang berpikir.  
"Hm...aku tidak tahu."

"Kau selalu saja begitu. Apa yang kau tahu."

Sehun tidak perlu melihat kekasihnya untuk mengetahui bahwa dia sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya.  
"Kalau begitu, beritahu aku apa yang kau pikirkan tentang _guardian angel_, Jongin?"

Jongin berdiri, merentangkan kedua tangannya, mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit, tersenyum dengan mata tertutup.  
"Menurutku _guardian angel_ itu sangat indah. Maksudku dia akan menjaga manusia yang istimewa baginya meskipun mereka berbeda wujud. Saat dewasa nanti aku ingin menjadi guardian angel, tapi sepertinya itu tidak mung-."

Sehun melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Jongin, memeluknya dari belakang.  
"Sehun?"

"Jika nanti kau menjadi _guardian angel_, apa kau akan menjagaku?"

Pertanyaan Sehun yang terdengar seperti orang yang sedang putus asa membuat Jongin tersenyum. Dia berbalik kemudian memeluk dada bidang Sehun dan membenamkan wajahnya disana.  
"Tentu saja aku akan menjagamu."

"Janji?"

"Uhm..."

**...**

"Sehun! Jongin! Bangun!"

Seorang yeoja tua dengan kesalnya menarik selimut yang dikenakan Sehun dan Jongin.

"Sebentar lagi, Jung eomeoni."  
Sehun menarik tubuh Jongin mendekat padanya, kakinya mengurung kedua kaki Jongin.

"Cepatlah bangun! Anak asuhku bukan hanya kalian,"

Yeoja yang dipanggil Jung eomeoni itu berjalan keluar kamar, dia mengusap pelipisnya.  
"kalian itu benar-benar..."

Jongin melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun dengan susah payah, setelah berhasil dia menepuk pipi Sehun pelan.  
"Sehun kurasa kau harus bangun sekarang. Tidak baik menyusahkan Jung eomeoni setiap pagi seperti ini."

"Argh...baiklah."

**...**

"Jongin, Sehun?"

Jongin dan Sehun yang semula fokus pada sarapannya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pemilik suara yang memanggilnya. Wajah Sehun berubah masam ketika melihat hyung tertua mereka sedang tersenyum ke arah mereka, lebih tepatnya ke arah Jongin.

"Kalian akan berangkat ke sekolah? Ikutlah denganku, kebetulan hari ini jam kuliahku pagi."

"Terima ka-"

"Tidak perlu, aku dan Jongin lebih baik berangkat berdua saja,"  
Sehun meninggalkan bacon dan telur dadarnya yang belum dihabiskannya. Selera makannya melihat rivalnya yang berusaha mendekati Jongin. Sehun tidak ingin berpura-pura tidak menyadari perasaan hyungnya itu pada Jongin.  
"ayo Jongin."

Jongin menyusul Sehun yang sudah menghilang dari pintu rumah. Dia berhenti tepat di depan pintu kemudian berbalik.  
"Maafkan Sehun, Chanyeol hyung."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Chanyeol tidak berhasil mengajak Jongin untuk pergi bersamanya.  
_Sehun...anak itu menganggu saja._

"Eh? Chanyeol? Kau tid-"

"Aku berangkat, Jung eomeoni."

Yeoja tua itu menghembuskan nafasnya berat.  
_Zaman sekarang kebanyakan namja lebih tertarik dengan sesamanya. Benar-benar._

**...**

Sehun sudah memikirkan rencana untuk kuliahnya bersama Jongin jauh sebelum kelulusan mereka. Dia tidak ingin tinggal di panti asuhan lebih lama lagi, dan yang paling tidak diinginkannya adalah Chanyeol yang terus berusaha mendekati Jongin.  
"Jung eomeoni, aku dan Jongin sudah berencana untuk kuliah di X University."

"X University? Bukankah itu berada di provinsi sebelah? Kau akan tinggal dimana?"

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, jujur dia hanya memikirkan di universitas mana dia akan melanjutkan sekolah. Jung eomeoni tidak perlu menunggu Sehun menjawab untuk mengetahui bahwa dia belum memikirkannya.  
"Lebih baik kau melanjutkan sekolahmu di C University. Aku tidak keberatan untuk mengasuhmu lebih lama."

_Justru itulah alasan aku ingin meninggalkan tempat ini._

"X University kau bilang?"  
Sehun mengumpat melihat Chanyeol dengan gelas berisi air mineral ditangannya, duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Kebetulan, aku mendapatkan tawaran untuk mengajar disana. Sepertinya aku yang akan mengasuhmu dan Jongin."

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Aku tahu chapter ini sangat pendek. Maafkan aku. Jangan membunuhku.**_

_**Buat yang nebak pertanyaanku di 'Pengumuman Sequel' ff 'Your Hair', sebenarnya yang aku maksud bukan itu...Tentu saja aku asli Indonesia, tapi lebih tepatnya aku berasal dari kota mana(?) (buat Zy(Guest))**_

_**Oke! Chapter berikutnya akan lebih panjang!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Maaf karena telat update chapter 2 ini. Ada sedikit urusan di sekolah, lebih tepatnya dengan pelajaran matematika. Maaf._**

**_Dan untuk chapter 2 ini menurutku sudah cukup panjang. Mungkin juga tata bahasaku jadi sedikit hancur, otakku penuh dengan rumus-rumus dibanding teknik menulis sekarang. _**

**_Sedikit pemberitahuan bahwa 2 chapter lagi ff ini akan end._**

**_Kritik selalu diterima. Dan kuharap kalian masih suka sama ff ini._**

**_Selamat membaca._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_"X University kau bilang?" _

_"Kebetulan, aku mendapatkan tawaran untuk mengajar disana. Sepertinya aku yang akan mengasuhmu dan Jongin."_

**...**

"Cepatlah Sehun!"

Jika bukan karena Jongin, Sehun tidak mungkin berada di dalam mobil Chanyeol saat ini. Dia benar-benar merasa bodoh tidak bisa menolak tawaran Chanyeol, ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol sudah mendiskusikannya dengan Jongin sebelumnya.

Sehun terus mengumpat dalam hati. Hidup bersama Chanyeol adalah mimpi terburuk yang pernah dia miliki.  
_Kuharap kau terlalu sibuk mengajar untuk bisa mendekati Jongin. _

Raut wajah kesal Sehun terganti begitu dirasakannya kepala Jongin yang bersandar pada pundak kanannya. Diliriknya Jongin yang sedang menutup matanya, dengan nafas teratur dia telah berada di dunia mimpi. Sehun mengulurkan tangan kirinya, menyentuh setiap permukaan wajah Jongin.  
_Kau sangat mirip dengan seorang malaikat. Dan itu membuatku takut._

"Kita sudah sampai."  
Timing Chanyeol sangat tepat untuk menginterupsi.

Sehun segera mengangkat tubuh Jongin ala bridal style lalu keluar dari mobil begitu melihat Chanyeol yang sudah siap untuk membuka pintu penumpang. Tentu saja dengan niat yang sama dengan Sehun, yaitu membawa Jongin untuk masuk ke dalam rumah kecil yang mereka kontrak.

Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata _'mati kau'_.

Chanyeol segera membuka pintu rumah dan menuju kamar yang berada di lantai atas, memastikan kamar itu cukup bersih untuk Jongin gunakan. Dengan cepat Sehun mengikuti Chanyeol dan ingin menidurkan Jongin, bukan karena Jongin berat, hanya saja Sehun tidak ingin Jongin merasa tidak nyaman dan terbangun. Sehun menurunkan tubuh Jongin dengan perlahan ke atas kasur. Sedangkan Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya di frame pintu kamar itu. Keduanya tidak ada yang cukup tega untuk membangunkan Jongin.  
"Jangan berlama-lama disana, masih banyak yang perlu kita bereskan di bawah."

Dengan langkah berat Sehun meninggalkan Jongin. Dia memberi satu lirikan pada kekasihnya itu sebelum menutup pintu.

**...**

"Dimana aku harus menyimpannya?"

Sehun membawa gitar Chanyeol ke arah yang ditunjuknya, sebuah sofa di tengah ruangan. Dia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa itu tepat disebelah gitar Chanyeol.  
_Selesai juga._

Sehun hendak memejamkan matanya saat suara Chanyeol menginterupsi.  
"Sebaiknya kau membersihkan meja makan. Aku akan membeli beberapa makanan cepat saji untuk makan malam."

Bunyi pintu yang terkunci menjadi tanda Chanyeol sudah meninggalkan apartemen mereka. Sehun mengangkat tangannya untuk melihat jam yang melingkar pada pergelangannya. Sehun tidak menyangka untuk membereskan apartemen yang ukurannya tidak begitu besar, memakan waktu sebanyak ini.

Dia merenggangkan kedua tangannya sembari berjalan ke ruang makan, merasakan rasa lelah yang mulai menyerangnya. Sehun terlalu lelah untuk menyadari kedua lengan yang tiba-tiba memeluk dada Sehun dari belakang membuatnya sedikit terkejut.  
"Jongin? Kau sudah bangun?"

"Tenang saja Sehun, aku akan menjaga dan melindungimu."

"..apa yang kau katakan?"

Sehun tentu saja bisa dengan jelas mendengar gumaman Jongin yang tepat berada di belakangnya, hanya saja Jongin yang tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu membuatnya sedikit takut. Sehun tidak ingat kapan ketakutannya muncul, dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ditakutkannya.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya membuat Sehun segera berbalik hanya untuk melihat senyum Jongin yang terlihat jelas di wajahnnya.  
"Lupakan. Jadi, makan apa kita malam ini?"

Inilah yang tidak disukai Sehun dari Jongin. Jongin yang dengan mudahnya mengganti topik pembicaran. Tapi, menghentikan Jongin dari kebiasaannya itu bukanlah hal yang bisa Sehun lakukan.  
"Chanyeol hyung yang membelinya. Aku akan menyiapkan peralatan makan, kau beristirahatlah."

"Istirahat? Aku sudah beristirahat seharian, aku bahkan tidak sempat untuk membantumu dan Chanyeol hyung. Kau masih berpikir aku butuh istirahat, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun tersenyum. Dia begitu menyukai bagaimana nama lengkapnya terdengar dari bibir Jongin.  
"Kalau begitu apa yang kau inginkan, Oh Jongin?"

Jongin menundukkan wajahnya.  
_Hidup bersamamu lebih lama lagi...Apa itu mungkin terjadi?_

"Jongin? Ada apa?"

"A-aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu...Ah! Kita harus menyiapkan peralatan makannya sebelum Chanyeol hyung datang."

Dengan sedikit berlari, Jongin meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya penuh tanya.  
_Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku 'kan, Jongin? _

**...**

"Kau menyukainya, Jongin?"

"Uhm...kau harus membelinya lagi untukku, Chanyeol hyung."

Jongin masih saja melahap potongan-potongan ayam yang tersedia di depannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Sehun sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan Jongin. Melihat wajah Jongin yang belepotan bumbu mengingatkan Chanyeol dan Sehun dengan Jongin kecil.

"Sepertinya aku akan tidur awal, besok aku ada urusan di kampus."  
Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Jongin dan menepuk pundak Jongin pelan.

"Makanlah yang banyak. Dan kau Sehun-"

Sehun memutar bola matanya, Chanyeol selalu saja menginterupsi ketika dia sedang fokus pada suatu hal, seperti saat ini, bisa dikatakan suatu hal itu adalah Jongin.

"-jangan tinggalkan meja makan ini sebelum kau membersihkannya."

Setelah sosok Chanyeol menghilang dari penglihatannya, Sehun kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Jongin dan disaat yang sama Jongin sudah beranjak dari kursinya, mengangkat piring-piring kotor lalu memasukkannya dalam _dishwasher._

"Jongin, biar aku sa-"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya bersama dengan tangannya yang sibuk mengambil kemasan-kemasan untuk dibuang.  
"Apa kau lupa? Yang selalu membantu Jung eomeoni di dapur hanyalah aku dan Kyungsoo hyung. Kau sekalipun tidak pernah membereskan piring kotormu sendiri. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu untuk mengerjakannya sendiri."

**...**

Jongin semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun, menarik selimut sampai batas rahangnya.  
"Sehun?"

Sehun bergumam. Tangannya tidak pernah meninggalkan pinggang Jongin, memeluknya posesif.

"Kau ingat? Saat kau mengajakku untuk ikut denganmu? Saat kau secara tidak langsung memberiku keluarga?"

Sehun menyimak kata demi kata yang diucapkan oleh Jongin. Tentu saja dia mengingatnya. Mengingat dengan jelas saat dimana dia merasa telah bertemu dengan seorang malaikat, bertemu dengan seorang saudara, dan seorang namja yang diyakininya sebagai takdir.

"Mungkin aku sudah pernah mengatakannya. Tapi, biar kukatakan sekali lagi, aku sangat bersyukur kau menemukanku saat itu. Terima kasih Sehun...terima kasih."

Jongin menutup matanya perlahan. Dia tersenyum merasakan bahwa mimpi indah akan menjumpainya malam ini.

_**Flashback**_

Namja berkulit pucat yang berusia sekitar 7 tahun itu berjalan dengan langkah yang sangat pelan, berusaha agar langkahnya itu tidak menimbulkan suara.

Sebuah senyum nampak di wajahnya ketika sebuah gerbang berada tepat di depannya. Namja itu merasa sangat beruntung, gerbang di depannya itu kebetulan saja sedang terbuka. Dia segera berlari dari sebuah rumah yang ditinggalinya satu tahun terakhir ini.

Dia terus saja berlari dan sesekali melirik ke belakang untuk meyakinkan bahwa tidak ada orang yang mengejarnya.

Saat dia melirik ke belakang entah yang keberapa kalinya, sesuatu menangkap perhatiannya. Seorang namja seusia dirinya sedang mengusap kasar matanya dengan punggung tangannya, badannya bergetar. Siapapun bisa tahu bahwa namja itu berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya. Ditatapnya namja yang berjarak sekitar 5 meter darinya itu, setelah beberapa detik dia memberanikan diri untuk menghampirinya.

"H-hei...jangan mengusap matamu seperti itu."

Namja berkulit pucat itu terkejut melihat wajah namja tan yang ditegurnya. Sekilas dia terlihat seperti seorang yeoja.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Pertanyaan itu hanya mendapat gelengan, membuatnya memberikan pertanyaan lain.  
"Apa kau sedang mencari orangtuamu?"

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Kau lapar?"  
Dan semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya dijawab dengan jawaban yang sama. Dia pun memikirkan cara lain agar namja yang menurutnya mirip yeoja itu mau mengatakan sesuatu tentang dirinya.

"...namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun. Jung eomeoni pernah bilang kalau orangtuaku sedang berada di surga, aku sendiri tidak tahu kapan mereka akan pulang. Sekarang aku tinggal bersama Jung eomeoni dan 3 hyung di sebuah rumah yang orang sekitar menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'panti asuhan'. Jadi...bagaimana denganmu?"

Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari namja itu. Sehun hampir menyerah jika saja dia tidak mendengar suara samar yang keluar dari bibir namja tan itu.

"..-in, namaku Jongin. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang orangtuaku. Tadi pagi Jonghyun hyung marah dan meninggalkanku disini, dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang tidak menginginkanku lagi. Sekarang aku tidak punya rumah lagi."

Jongin tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya mengatakan semua itu pada orang yang baru ditemuinya. Tidak ada suara isakan yang ikut dalam cerita Jongin, sepertinya dia sudah menenangkan dirinya saat Sehun bercerita padanya.

"Jongin...namamu hanya Jongin? Kau tidak mempunyai marga?"

Jongin terlihat sedang berpikir sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Oh...Sehun...Margamu sangat cocok dengan namamu..."

Mata Sehun membulat, dia sedikit terkejut, baru kali ini ada orang yang memuji namanya seperti itu, baru kali ini juga ada yang menyebut namanya dengan nada yang seperti itu.  
"Oh...Jongin...Kurasa marga 'Oh' juga cocok untukmu."

"Eh? Aku boleh memilikinya?"

"Tentu saja, sekarang kau anggota keluarga Oh. Dan...kapan kau berulang tahun?"

Raut wajah Jongin berubah menjadi sedih. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apapun selain namanya.  
"Bo-bolehkah aku memiliki hari ulang tahun yang sama denganmu?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. Dia lalu menjulurkan tangannya pada Jongin.  
"Ayo pulang, Jung eomeoni pasti mengkhawatirkan kita."

**...**

"Kau darimana saja, Oh Sehun?!"

Yeoja itu tidak bisa menahan amarahnya ketika melihat Sehun, yang muncul dari balik gerbang, jujur yeoja itu sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Tenanglah Jung eomeoni. Aku membawa anggota keluarga baru."

Jung eomeoni yang sedari tadi belum menyadari kehadiran Jongin segera memanggil anak asuhnya yang lain untuk segera menyambut anggota keluarga baru itu.  
"Siapa namamu?"

"Jongin..."

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.  
"Kau harus menyebutkan namamu dengan lengkap."

Jongin yang mendengar itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya malu.  
"Oh Jongin...namaku Oh Jongin."

Ketiga namja yang bersembunyi dibalik Jung eomeoni langsung memperkenalkan diri mereka satu persatu.  
"Namaku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo."

"Aku Hwang Zitao."

"Dan kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Jung eomeoni'."  
Jung eomeoni menundukkan badannya agar sejajar dengan Jongin.

"Selamat datang, Oh Jongin."

Jongin tiba-tiba saja menangis. Dia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh siapapun bahkan oleh hyungnya sendiri.  
"Terima kasih..._Sehun_"

_**Flashback End**_

_**To Be Continued.**_

_**Aku merasa flashbacknya lebih panjang dibanding presentnya...  
**_

_**Penambahan flashback semoga tidak membuat alurnya membosankan.**_

_**Ada yang bisa tebak apa yang terjadi dengan Jongin?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena updateku yang sangat lambat ini(?) Sekolah melelahkan sekali akhir-akhir ini._**

**_Baiklah ini chapter 3nya, mungkin chapter sebelumnya lebih panjang dibanding chapter ini, tapi aku harap chapter 3 ini tetap memuaskan /apaan. _**

**_Sedikit informasi chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir dan chapter terpanjang yang pernah aku post(mungkin)_**

**_Kritik tetap ditunggu..._**

**_Selamat membaca._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Bagaimana tidurmu Jongin?"  
Sehun tersenyum kepada Jongin yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya sambil mengusap matanya. Jongin jarang untuk bangun setelah Sehun, biasanya dialah yang akan membangunkan Sehun saat Jung eomeoni sudah mengomel di lantai bawah.

"Tidak pernah sebaik ini."  
Jongin menempatkan dirinya di sebelah Sehun dan dengan spontan Sehun memberi ruang lebih agar Jongin bisa duduk bersamanya di sofa. Namja tan itu segera memeluk Sehun dari samping, dia sedikit membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tanpa diberitahu, Sehun tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya.  
"Aku ak-"

"Kau tidak kuliah hari ini?"

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Sehun, dan menatap kekasihnya tidak suka. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun berani menyelanya.  
"Tidak."

Rasa menyesal mulai dirasakan oleh Sehun melihat Jongin yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada TV yang hanya memutarkan sebuah iklan konyol. Tapi, itu lebih baik dibanding mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Jongin. Sehun menghelakan nafasnya sembari beranjak dari sofa, membuat Jongin memberi perhatiannya.  
"Baiklah. Kau jangan kemana-mana, jangan membuka pintu untuk orang yang tidak kau kenal. Aku tidak akan lama."

"Mau kemana?"

Sehun tersenyum melihat Jongin yang sedang mengerutkan dahinya.  
"Kau tidak akan menghabiskan waktumu di rumah tanpa makan, bukan begitu?"

**...**

Senyum di wajah Jongin tidak pernah hilang sejak dia melahap sesendok es krim coklat pertamanya hari ini. Sehun yang duduk di depannya ikut tersenyum. Rencananya untuk membeli makanan ringan dan menyantapnya di rumah memang gagal. Jongin terus memaksa agar bisa ikut bersama Sehun.

_"Aku ikut. Kau tidak mungkin pergi sendirian. Banyak orang jahat di luar sana. Aku harus ikut denganmu untuk menjagamu dari mereka."_

Senyum Sehun sejenak menghilang ketika dia mengingat apa yang dikatakan Jongin tadi. Ucapan yang dihindarinya sudah terucap. Sehun benci setiap kali Jongin mengatakan hal tentang melindungi dan menjaganya.

"Es krim ini sangat enak! Kau harus mencobanya, Sehun!"

Sehun menatap sendok yang penuh dengan es krim coklat, yang sekarang berada di depannya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang berniat untuk menyuapinya itu. Mulut Jongin memberi tanda pada Sehun agar dia membuka mulutnya. Sehun sedikit memajukan wajahnya, membuka mulutnya dan melahap sesendok es krim yang diberikan padanya.  
"Bagaimana? Enak 'kan?"

Sehun menggumam sebagai jawaban. Matanya tidak lepas dari Jongin yang sekarang kembali menyodorkan sendok penuh es krim di depan mulutnya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menghabiskan _cup _besar es krim bagi dua namja dewasa ini. Sehun tertawa kecil melihat wajah Jongin yang belepotan es krim di sekitar bibir penuh. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan dengan ibu jarinya dia mengusap bibir bawah Jongin. Apa yang dilakukan Sehun membuat pipi Jongin memerah. Sudah lama mereka tidak bermesraan di tempat umum, mereka bahkan tidak ingat kapan kencan terakhir mereka.  
"K-kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku bisa sendiri."

Dengan sedikit ceroboh Jongin meraih sapu tangan yang disiapkannya dalam saku celananya. Sehun kembali tertawa melihat tingkah Jongin.  
_Dan namja yang seimut ini ingin menjagaku? Yang benar saja._

**...**

"Kalian darimana saja?"

Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menghalang Sehun dan Jongin di depan pintu masuk. Matanya menatap Sehun tajam. Dia tidak ingin memaafkan Sehun untuk membawa Jongin hingga larut malam seperti ini. Untung saja tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Jongin.

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya dia merasa bersalah karena tidak memberitahu Chanyeol sebelum mereka pergi. Sedangkan Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.  
"Minggir. Kau tidak mungkin membiarkan Jongin kedinginan, bukan?"

Ya, udara malam ini sedikit lebih dingin dibanding malam sebelumnya. Mata Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang masih menunudukkan kepalanya. Dia mulai menebak-nebak mengapa Jongin belum juga mengangkat kepalanya. Apa Chanyeol membuatnya takut?

Chanyeol menghelakan nafasnya lalu berjalan selangkah untuk memberi jalan pada kedua _dongsaeng_nya itu. Setelah mereka masuk, Chanyeol menyusul dan menutup serta mengunci pintu rumah mereka. Saat dia berbalik, dia mendapati Sehun yang berjalan menaiki tangga dan Jongin yang berjalan beberapa meter di belakangnya. Dia memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menarik tangan Jongin, membuat Jongin sedikit terkejut.  
"Maaf. Apa tadi aku membuatmu takut?"

Jongin menyipitkan matanya bingung. Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Chanyeol berpikir bahwa Jongin takut padanya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang semula khawatir berubah. Chanyeol menahan tawanya. Tawanya akan kebodohannya, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa begitu mengkhawatirkan hal seperti Jongin takut padanya. Jongin semakin bingung melihat tubuh Chanyeol yang sedikit bergetar akibat menahan tawa. Namun, tawanya berhenti ketika dia mengingat sesuatu yang dari dulu ingin ditanyakannya pada Jongin. Chanyeol memasang wajah seriusnya, menatap lurus Jongin.  
"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

**...**

_"Tidak mungkin! Sehun tidak mungkin mengalaminya! Selama ini tidak ada gejala yang terlihat darinya, kau pasti salah mendiagnosisnya, dokter!"_

_"Maaf, tapi tim kami tidak mungkin salah mendiagnosis penyakit seseorang. Gejala yang tidak terlihat itu menjadikan serangan jantung yang di derita tuan Oh ke dalam salah satu silent sickness."_

_"Tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak mempunyai catatan kesehatan yang buruk!" _

_"Pembuluh darahnya mengalami penyempitan yang menyebabkan aliran darah ke jantung terhambat. Dan, penyempitan pembuluh darah ini tidak membutuhkan sebuah catatan kesehatan yang buruk. Penyebab penyempitan pembuluh darahnya adalah stres. Mungkin Anda tidak menyadarinya tapi stres yang dialami tuan Oh sudah berlangsung lama."_

_"Kalau begitu, selamatkan dia!"_

_"Itulah yang tim kami lakukan sejam yang lalu. Dan kami sangat menyesal tidak bisa melaksanakannya."_

_Jongin kehilangan tenaga pada bagian kakinya. Dia ambruk di depan sang dokter. Airmata yang ditahannya akhirnya mengalir dengan derasnya. Dia gagal. Dia gagal untuk melindungi dan menjaga Sehun, kekasihnya. Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya membulat melihat dokter yang tadi berbicara dengannya tiba-tiba menghilang terganti oleh segerombolan makhluk berjubah hitam yang menutupi wajahnya. _

_Salah satu makhluk itu berhenti tepat di hadapan Jongin kemudian menundukkan badannya.  
"Kau gagal. Sepertinya kau akan kehilangan kehidupan kekalmu dan menjadi manusia karena kegagalanmu itu, guardian angel." _

_"Apa yang-"_

"..-in! Jongin!"

Jongin membuka matanya. Nafasnya tersengal. Detak jantungnya sangat cepat. Matanya memerhatikan seluruh sisi ruangan dengan seksama. Sebelum akhirnya perhatiannya terarah pada namja yang sedang menunjukkan wajah khawatir. Jongin dapat merasakan airmata kembali keluar dari matanya.  
"Sehun!"

Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada Sehun, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh di atas kasur dengan Jongin yang sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun. Tangan Sehun memeluk badan Jongin yang sedang bergetar, erat. Tangan kanannya masih setia memeluk pinggang Jongin saat tangan kirinya beralih ke kepala Jongin dan mengusap rambut Jongin sayang, untuk menenangkannya.  
"Kau bermimpi buruk?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. Tangannya mengepal di atas dada Sehun.  
"Aku...aku gagal untuk menjaga dan melindungimu."

Lagi. Ucapan tentang menjaga dan melindunginya kembali keluar dari mulut Jongin. Sehun mengangkat badannya yang masih ditindih oleh Jongin. Tangan kanannya tetap memeluk pinggang Jongin. Sehun sedikit mengangkat badan Jongin untuk menyingkir darinya.  
"Jongin...kumohon berhentilah."

Mata Jongin membelalak sebelum kembali dipejam erat olehnya. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri.  
"Tidak..tidak...kali ini aku pasti berhasil menjaga dan melindungimu. Aku hanya gagal dalam mimpi, ya hanya dalam mimpi."

Sehun memijat pelipisnya dengan tangan kanan yang sudah meninggalkan pinggang Jongin. Sehun dapat merasakan amarah yang mulai menyerangnya.  
"Jongin...berhen-"

"Tidak! Aku janji aku ak-"

"Kubilang berhenti!"

Tubuh Jongin tersentak. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun menaikkan nadanya pada Jongin. Dia langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Airmatanya tidak henti-hentinya mengalir.  
"Tapi...aku sudah berjanji."

Amarah Sehun terganti oleh perasaan bersalah mendengarnya. Bukan Jongin yang ingin berjanji, dialah yang membuat Jongin berjanji untuk menjaganya. Dialah yang melakukannya dan dia juga yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Kekasih macam apa dia.

Sehun tidak menyadari butir airmata yang mulai terbentuk di sudut matanya. Kedua tangannya meraih badan Jongin dan membawanya mendekat.  
"Maafkan aku...Tapi bisakah kau melupakan janji itu?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. Jika itu yang Sehun mau, maka dia harus berusaha untuk melakukannya meskipun dirasanya tidak mungkin untuk melupakan janji yang sudah mereka buat.  
_Sehun...bertahanlah sedikit lagi...kali ini pasti...aku akan menjagamu._

**...**

_"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu...Apa yang membuatmu ingin menjaga dan melindungi Sehun?"_

_Jongin tersenyum. Chanyeol bahkan sering mendengarnya mengatakan hal itu pada Sehun.  
"Karena Sehun adalah orang yang istimewa bagiku. Lagipula kami sudah berjanji dulu. Dan apapun yang terjadi aku tidak mungkin mengingkari janji itu." _

Chanyeol memaksa untuk memejamkan matanya yang sudah terasa berat. Namun percakapannya dengan Jongin masih saja terputar di otaknya. Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil sebuah foto yang berada di atas meja tidurnya. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat foto itu. Dilihatnya namja tan yang berusia sekitar 7 tahun itu sedang melahap sepotong ayam.  
_Apa aku sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan Sehun untukmu, Jongin?_

**...**

_Aku bersyukur kau masih hidup, Jongin._

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_Bagaimana? Membosankan? Mudah ditebak? Haha maaf(?)_**

**_Aku tahu chapter ini sangaaaaat pendek. Tapi aku belajar dari author di aff untuk tidak menulis chapter terlalu panjang /cuih,alasan._**

**_Tata bahasaku juga semakin hari semakin hancur, maaf kalau kurang nyaman bacanya. _**


End file.
